Ember Coalition
The Ember Coalition is a powerful human terrorist organization that consists of many large corporations, a few surviving outer colonies and deserters. Their official goal is to secure human domination and survival. They hate the aliens that have allied with the UNSC and, therefore, look down on the Human government for associating with their former enemies. Early History The rise The Ember Coalition started, at first, as a small group of wealthy people discussing their dislike of the idea of working with the and the other Separatists after the and the following conflicts. The group soon increased in size and attracted both military personnel, other businessmen and even a very few ONI operatives. Over the course of the next two years, the little society increased rapidly in size and influence, gaining more and more members. They soon after began supporting across the human colonies with money and supplies to fight the UNSC and the former Covenant races. It always stayed in the shadows and not even the people that received their aid really knew who they were and what their intentions of their support were really for. When the UNSC confronted the various rebel groups they supported, they were quick to cut all ties and seemingly disappeared from the face of the planet without a trace. The Forming of the Coalition The Small society kept growing in power and wealth and the society decided that it was time to try and persuade some of the still lost human colonies to join their course with the promise of wealth and weapons to defend themselves with. They traveled to many of the lost colonies but only found glassed or dead worlds that had not survived the war with the Covenant. They were about to give up hope when one of their ships came upon the colony of Kiloton II, a mining world that had gone unnoticed by the Covenant onslaught. The people of Kiloton II were relieved to know that the war was over and that they weren't the only human world left in the galaxy. The people of Kiloton II still felt betrayed and abandoned by the UNSC and gladly accepted the Coalitions offer to work for them in secret. With Kiloton II now folded into their ranks, the society rapidly grew in strength when more and more companies and organizations joined them. Over the next year, a few other small outer colonies joined them too. Most notable of them all was the known as Seeding, a planet with a very large population for an outer colony and that was able to produce food to four other planets before the Human-Covenant War. The Ember Coalition has finally formed on board the Phoenix-Class colony ship, Embers Glow, and was made up of more than fifty companies, five Outer Colonies, twelve paramilitary organizations and seventeen insurrectionist rebel groups from other human planets. Power and influence The Coalition has a small amount of influence in the Outer Colonies though this control is only in secret. The two colonies militias are actually under the Coalitions control and these planets are secretly building up their military to support the Coalition and to provide it with troops and materials. Officially the military buildup is simply to secure the planet's safety. Money is coming in from the colonies, who purchase the many companies products, such as weapons and armor. The Coalition also has over a dozen Phoenix-Class colony ships refitted with military-grade weaponry, armor, and systems. These ships act as their mobile bases that move around near the most remote outer colonies and beyond. Major members of the Coalition Kiloton II A mining world in the Outer Colonies that the UNSC abandoned by during the Human-Covenant War. It was never found by the Covenant and have remained untouched by war. It joined the Ember Coalition by the promise of wealth and security from the aliens that threatened humanity. It supplies the Coalition with waste amounts of metals that it needs to run its expanding war machine. The colony is officially in UEG hands due to one of the companies of Coalition buying all mining rights and eccentrically owning the colony. Seeding A large farming planet in the Outer Colonies that served as a major supplier to the nearby colonies. It was left to alone the UNSC as it was deemed too risky to evacuate the large colony due to the extensive Covenant presence in the region that glassed all the nearby colonies. The Colony was rediscovered by one of the companies making up the Ember Coalition and was willingly absorbed into it after a few treaties had been struck. Seeding is a major supplier of both food and troops for the Coalition due to its large production of food and its high population count. Roberts Arms An arms company, and one of the founding members of the Embers Coalition, that supplies the coalition with weapons. All handheld weapons in the coalition come from this company. They're competitive with . Dahls Protections Dahls Protections is a company that specializes in making body armor for mercenaries and other private security forces. They deliver high-quality body armor to the coalition soldiers. Aerial Wings corporation A corporation that makes spaceships and atmospheric crafts, mostly in the civilian sector but also a few military crafts. It provides the Coalition with ships like freighters and colony ships that it uses as mobile bases. Grand Diggers Union A massive mining company that controlled a portion of the mining done in the Outer Colonies before the war broke out. It has lost a lot of money and power since the war and blames the UNSC for not protecting the Colonies better than they did. Today they're one of the leading companies that seek to own the rights to mine on the lost colonies and those that survived the war. They have extensive control on Kiloton II. The company is slowly growing bigger again and an increased demand for materials have allowed the Company to make large amounts of money. Geb Constructions Geb Constructions was a large construction and transportation company that was hired as part of the recolonization effort after the Great War. It was tasked with seeking out lost human colonies and determines the state of the planets. They were tasked with constructing bases and outposts on still habitable worlds and prepare it for terraforming and recolonization. World rendered inhabitable were targeted for later terraforming. The company received a huge amount of monies for the job but also gave the Coalition a great deal of information on the planets and their statuses. Wealth The most remote colony founded before the Covenant War, Wealth was known as a thorn in the UNSC's side since the earliest days of the Insurrection thanks to the pro-independence stance of its Russian colonists. After the Wealthian Civil War, the Ember Coalition quickly absorbed the planet into their dominion. Thanks in part to both its unique weapons technology and its numerous R&D facilities, Wealth has since become the centre of the Coalition's technology development, as well as sporting a thriving shipbuilding industry. Because of this, Wealth is also one of the Coalition's fortress-worlds, protected by an unusually-large rebel fleet which orbits the world at all times. Red Waters Security Red Waters Security is a paramilitary organization and private security contract company that have during its long existence bought and absorbed other security contractors. They have become quite large. They operate primarily on human frontier worlds as their armed forces but also in the inner colonies as security for large companies and powerful individuals. They serve the Ember Coalition as their primary armed forces as well as trainers for new troops recruited in the outer colonies. Weapons, ground vehicles, and air/space crafts |-| Weapons= *RA14 Assault Rifle *RA88 rapid Fire Rocket Launcher *RA75 Sniper Rifle *RA3 Heavy Pistol *RA60 Rail Rifle *RA55 Light Machine Gun *RA24 Combat Shotgun *RA10 Sub Machine Gun *RA99 Spec Ops Heavy Rifle |-| Ground vehicles= *R909 Hammerhead Shark Heavy Walker *R655 Sand Shark Light Walker *R110 Bull Shark Heavy Tank *R511 Whale Shark Troop Transport *R725 Leopard Shark Light Hover Tank |-| Air/space crafts= *AW920 Wood Ant Strategic bomber *AW230 Fire Ant Attack Drone *AW410 Harvester Ant Dropship *AW125 Army Ant Strike Fighter *AW348 Leafcutter Ant Attack VTOL |-| Activities *2554 **24 January: Kiloton II is discovered By Coalition ships **12 February: Kiloton II secretly joins the Coalition **Aerial Wings begin outfitting Coalition owned ships with weapons. *2558: **5 November: The Coalition partakes in the war against the Created. **15 November: The Coalition have managed to save countless human lives and have managed to destroy a Guardian by overloading one of their vessels slipspace drives near it. *2559: **sometime after the war with the Created the Ember Coalition sets up hidden research bases and outposts on . They try to reverse engineer captured aggressor sentinels, The Fire Ant Attack Drone is the result of these experiments. Attack on a Sangheili world At some date in the year, 2561 members of the Ember Coalition successfully raided and stole two nuclear warheads from . The raiders were chased by ONI and UNSC forces over the course of the next months but were, in the end, all found dead on an uninhabitable world in the Outer Colonies with no trace of the warheads. The pressures eventually gave up their investigation to find the stolen warheads but issued a warning to human colonies about a possible terrorist nuclear attack. Months later the two reappeared, not on a human world but a Sangheili controlled world. A group of humans disguised as geologists had visited the planet's capital and home of the planet's leading clan. The geologists revealed their dark intentions only hours after their arrival to the surface by preparing the HAVOK warheads they had successfully smuggled into the modern and large Sangheili city. The two warheads were detonated near the center of the city, completely destroying it and killing everyone, even the terrorists, within 17 kilometers radius of the explosion's center. More than two million Sangheili perished within the first few minutes and much more during the fallout due to radiation sickness and injuries. The planet's capital's, and only starport on the planet, destruction and with the ruling clan meeting its sudden demise in the radioactive fires sent the rest of the planet into uncontrolled chaos as the rest of the clans began battling for power over the planet and take the position as ruler of the planet. Later when aid finally arrived from nearby Sangheili colonies, even more, had perished but the battles over the planet died out shortly after the aid had arrived. Many of the surviving clans accused the humans of the UEG for the slaughter. Notable members *Kim Singer (Mercenary) *Robert Cullen (CEO of Roberts Arms) † *Amanda Kepler (CTO of Roberts Arms) *Stephan Dahls (CEO of Dahls Protections) † *David Acwellen (UNSC deserter) † *Rebecca Johnson (CEO of Grand Diggers Union) † *Sebastian Young (CEO of Aerial Wings) † *Martin Newton (UNSC deserter) *Kenneth Geller (ONI deserter) *Thomas Alojzy (ONI deserter) *Oliver Gardens Category:Into The Unknown